<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>conchoidal fracture by firewoodwander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608707">conchoidal fracture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander'>firewoodwander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gypsum, garnet, quartz [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Breathplay, Consensual Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Human Sex Toy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Spitroasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen is glad he locked the door and closed the blind before receiving the message from his cyar’ikase. A holovid, in scraps and clips, pieced together with the clear intent to drive him mad in the most infuriating way possible.<br/>But now—now he <i>really</i> has the motivation to get this work done and make his way back to the Core before a certain somebody is sent out on assignment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1004 | Gree/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-1010 | Fox/CC-10/994 | Grey, CC-1010 | Fox/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex/Trauma (Star Wars), Doom/CT-7567 | Rex, others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gypsum, garnet, quartz [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE read this note, otherwise you might be a tad confused.<br/>I'm aware that not everyone is comfortable with my frequent kick abouts in the sandbox of gender and sex and biology! Because of this, I've done the following:</p><p>CHAPTER 1 is the original fic, set in complete congruity with the gypsum, garnet, quartz au.<br/>CHAPTER 2 is the additional, generic translation; i.e. they all have dicks and no surprise extras.</p><p>Additional warnings will be in chapter notes. Do look after yourself reading ':) I feel like it's. um. A Lot.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original version!</p><p>Additional warnings: Intersex characters, vaginal sex/fingering/oral/spanking, pegging, overstimulation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ready for this?” Fox asks. Rex grins and slips his hand into Fox’s back pocket.</p><p>“Absolutely. Are you?”</p><p>“More than.”</p><p>Fox’s jeans are so tight Rex would wonder how he got them on if he hadn’t watched him do it in person. The shirt under his jacket is similarly tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. Rex is half tempted to steal him away all for himself, but that isn’t the reason they’re here. So he gives Fox’s ass a quick squeeze, pushes open the clubroom door, and waves him inside.</p><p>The room is bustling, loud, and the party is clearly already in full swing. All of the lights around the room are red but bright enough to see under, meaning it’s easy to pick out the who’s who, where. Rex can see his own Lieutenants Tide and Kide on the dancefloor, and one of Doom’s commanders getting down to business with a couple in a nearby booth. The music is some unobjectional thumping dance beat, obscuring all but the basest buzz of chatter for those farther than a table apart.</p><p>The top Commanders’ table is already busy, raucous with their friends and a cluster of empty drinks. All of them cheer when they approach, and Rex gives Fox a quick kiss and lets go of his arm to take up on Wolffe’s lap, called by a pat on the knee.</p><p>“Commander,” he greets. Wolffe grins and hooks his chin over his shoulder, hands already finding homes on Rex’s hips.</p><p>“Long time no see, Rex’ika.”</p><p>Fox snorts as he slides onto the other end of the circular booth. “Haven’t you a pack to terrorise while you’re away?”</p><p>“You know how these things are, Foxy.” Wolffe’s hands begin a slow, soothing motion along Rex’s sides—otherwise innocent except for the way he brings out the claws the moment he slips beneath Rex’s shirt. “It’s always a bit different when it’s your own men you’re looking to for help.”</p><p>“Yeah, ’cos then they’re coming begging to <em> us </em> for help,” Gree mutters to Bly, beside them. Rex snickers lightly, and that earns him a tighter grip, with sharper claws.</p><p>“Amused, sweetheart?”</p><p>“By you, Wolffe? Endlessly.”</p><p>Fox and Grey jeer from across the table. Rex spares a moment to wonder how Fox got himself a drink so quickly, but then Wolffe’s hand is trailing down, down to the front of his jeans and rubbing right under the seam of his fly. Rex feels his pussy twitch in anticipation, excited by the heat and friction of Wolffe’s large hand.</p><p>“Just as well, I suppose,” he rumbles in Rex’s ear. “Since you’re going to be our source of entertainment for tonight.”</p><p>Rex thinks about arguing the validity of that statement, watching one ballsy ARC swing their way into Fox’s periphery. But then Wolffe is sneaking under his shirt again, mouthing at the side of his neck while he does so, and suddenly Rex isn’t interested in doing more than enjoying the show.</p><p>“Nice to get such a warm welcome back to the Core,” says Trauma, who’s sprawled in the centre of the booth and drinking something bright purple. Grey snorts and kicks at his knee, jostling Doom between them. Wolffe brushes his fingers over Rex’s lips and hums in satisfaction when he flicks his tongue out to lick them.</p><p>“You act like you’ve been away for years. Don’t tell me you don’t get any dick when it’s just you and several hundred men all alone in the arse-end of nowhere.”</p><p>Rex moans when Wolffe presses down on his tongue, pushes his two fingers into his mouth for him to suck on.</p><p>“And what makes you think I’m the one getting dicked?”</p><p>Bly laughs. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe the desperate way you were gagging on Cody’s last time you were here?” </p><p>Trauma groans through a laugh and downs the rest of his drink. The others, split between heckling and watching everyone else, find their attention drawn to the clinking of metal. </p><p>“See something you like?” Fox asks them. Rex can see the tip of the cock he’s fixing into his harness over the fluff of the kneeling ARC’s hair. Wolffe chuckles again, removing his fingers to tug Rex’s shirt up and over his head.</p><p>Rex whines in protest at the chill and the loss. Wolffe replaces his hand on his chin happily enough, and when Rex rocks back he can feel the hard line of Wolffe’s cock through his trousers. With swirling pleasure in his gut and a building heat between his thighs, he’d be hard pushed not to grind down on him again, or again, or again.</p><p>“You like that?” Wolffe murmurs. Teases—he knows what Rex likes. Rex whimpers around his fingers anyway, sucking and licking with even more fervour. “Good, good… Well you see, handsome, I got you a present for tonight. Would you like to know what it is?”</p><p>Rex nods, letting go of Wolffe’s hand so he can retrieve it. Wolffe reaches behind him to his jacket on the booth seat and pulls out a small black box. He offers it up to Rex, who eyes it.</p><p>“Go on. It’s nothing new to you, just something I thought we could enjoy.”</p><p>“As long as it doesn’t have a bite like yours,” Rex mutters.</p><p>He opens the lid, and his eyebrows rise towards his hairline. On a foam pad inside the box are two things: a set of blue metal nipple rings, and a simple set of wrist cuffs with a moderate length of chain between them.</p><p>“These are nice,” he appraises. He grins slyly at Wolffe over his shoulder. “Thank you.”</p><p>Wolffe hums and slinks his hands around to lift one of the nipple rings out of the box. A little heart-shaped pendant dangles from it, tinkling quietly under the noise of the club. Wolffe kneads one of Rex’s small breasts in appreciation before squeezing the nipple between both thumbs and hooking his forefingers through the ring, settling it rather expertly and giving it a little tug to make Rex groan. Arousal flares again when Wolffe attaches the second, jerking his hips into rubbing up against Wolffe’s bulge again.</p><p>A couple of the others whistle and catcall when he closes his eyes and bites his lip, gripping the edge of the table for support. Wolffe’s fingers play at his nipples for a moment of gratifying sensation before slipping away down to his zip, undoing the catches on his jeans without pause.</p><p>“Let’s get these off you, shall we?” he grunts. Rex is tipped forward onto the table as they’re yanked down his legs. He drops the box, but Gree is quick to pick it up, measuring the length of chain and then eying some fixture in the middle of the table. Somehow Wolffe gets the jeans off without taking off Rex’s shoes, and then he’s only in his underwear, standing at the edge of the booth.</p><p>“Look at you,” Wolffe grins. He pulls Rex back into his lap and goes straight for his cunt, rubbing him through his thin shorts. “So wet already. We’ve barely even started.”</p><p>He unzips his own trousers and shoves them down his thighs, making Rex shuffle and grind down on his very obvious bulge. </p><p>“Then I suggest you get on with it,” he grits out between a moan and a sigh.</p><p>“Look who’s making demands,” Fox comments. Between Rex’s lashes, he can see him guiding the ARC’s head up and down with that irritatingly hot, smug smile of his. “You don’t look in the position to be doing much of anything, now, cyar’ika. Do you?”</p><p>“I can still bite,” Rex growls. </p><p>“Funny,” Wolffe says, his mouth back at Rex’s neck. “I thought you said that was my thing.”</p><p>Teeth sink sharply into Rex’s skin. He cries out, wounded and unbearably turned on, and squirms where Wolffe has taken hold of his hips once again. Wolffe licks and sucks at the bite, impervious to Rex’s frustration.</p><p>He makes his way along Rex’s skin while they rut through their clothes. At the corner of his jaw he switches tactics, muffling Rex’s moans with sharp, nipping kisses that leave him nearly too breathless to talk. When Rex cracks his eyes open again, the ARC is rocking in Fox’s lap with Grey whispering in his ear, teasing and toying with his cock.</p><p>“Don’t waste your time, Wolffe,” Gree says. He takes a glass from a passing droid and winks at Rex. “Not every day you get that tight besh to play with.”</p><p>Wolffe grunts and pulls Rex closer against his chest. “Nothin’s wasted, you animal. Just appreciating what I want to.”</p><p>But still Wolffe is pushing Rex’s shorts down towards his ankles. Rex kicks them up before they can hit the floor, and the boys laugh when Bly nearly catches them with his face. He barely has time to snicker at his <em> ‘Kriff, these are soaked!’ </em>before Wolffe’s cock is sliding between his thighs and lighting up his clit and entrance.</p><p>“Mm, fuck,” he stutters out, arching into Wolffe’s hold. Wolffe’s hands find his nipples again, tweaking them painfully and making him shudder. A third hand lands on his knee, sneaks up his thigh and strokes him gently while he grinds himself along Wolffe’s cock. </p><p>“That’s a good boy,” Wolffe says.</p><p>He kisses Rex again, sucking on his tongue while he continues playing with his tits. Rex reaches one arm up to fist his hand in Wolffe’s hair and the other cupping his cock, slowly working it, after a few strokes pulling it reluctantly away from his cunt so he can jerk him properly.</p><p>“All right?” Rex asks against his mouth. Wolffe kisses him again and drags one hand from tugging on a ring all the way down to his cunt, gliding his thick middle finger through Rex’s wetness to slip inside his pussy.</p><p>“More than. You good?” Rex nods and gasps, tightening his hold around Wolffe’s head. “That feel good, baby boy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Rex gasps again. Wolffe’s fingers curl and stroke, and his other hand moves to grip his throat. Desperately Rex grips at his thigh and jerks his cock, pulling him off to a quick release. He takes one deep breath before Wolffe’s hand closes and <em> oh… </em> Oh <em> fuck. </em></p><p>Rex jolts with every accidental brush against his large clit. His heart beats through his sternum and low in his belly and he can feel it in his <em> teeth, </em> his elbow beginning to burn with the angle of his dirty, fervent hand job.</p><p>“Don’t need to breathe to get me off now, do you?” Wolffe murmurs. His teeth fix into the column of Rex’s neck, roll the meat between them and suck hard. Rex tries to hold his breath like an obedient trooper, but with every mark Wolffe makes in tandem with his fingerfucking Rex feels whimpers fall scratchy from his constricted throat. The little pendants on his nipples begin to tinkle when Wolffe starts fucking up into Rex’s grip, grunting below his ear and squeezing his throat almost too hard.</p><p>The cute thing across from Rex shouts in pleasure. Rex opens his eyes to see his knees pulled up and Fox’s strap disappearing so perfectly into him, one of Fox’s hands working his weeping cock so well that he cries out again and comes just like that. His face is dazed and torn with pleasure. Fox looks very smug behind him.</p><p>Wolffe gives one final low groan and comes over Rex’s hand and stomach. One hand grinds over Rex’s cunt and the other lets go of his throat to scratch nails down his sides instead. Rex gasps fresh breath back into his lungs, moans, jerks him through it, and opens his mouth willingly to his kisses.</p><p>“’S he leaving you hanging, Rex?” Bly asks. He gestures with his empty glass to where Wolffe’s fingers have gone still inside him, hand still on Rex’s thigh.</p><p>“Why,” Rex smirks with the quickly deteriorating remains of his coherence. “You offering to help?”</p><p>“Only if you’re interested,” he replies, as if Rex isn’t here, naked in Wolffe’s lap, ready and raring to be fucked by all of them.</p><p>“Leaving so soon, cyar’ika?” Wolffe sounds amused as he tries to manhandle him over to Bly. Rex slaps him away and climbs across the bench himself, unsurprised when Bly immediately shoves him to his feet to bend over the table. He lands in front of Trauma, who smirks. </p><p>The ARC—Lottie, if he’d heard correctly—is lounging (recovering) in the seat where Grey used to be. Grey himself appears to have taken his place under the table and has his mouth on Fox, his harness set aside. Fox’s lidded gaze meets Rex’s and he grins, sending a thrill right through his system.</p><p>Heat stings across the cheek of Rex’s ass as Bly’s hand lands heavy across it. He yelps, digs his fingers into the tabletop; Bly spanks him again, once on each side, and Rex moans at the throb of his cunt.</p><p>“You like that, huh? That’s a good boy. I suppose our marks always did look fantastic on you.”</p><p>He whistles lowly watching his fingers sink easily into Rex. He fucks them into the generous amount of slick wetting his cunt and thighs and drags them over Rex’s folds, drawing a low and desperate groan from his chest. Trauma stands up in front of Rex’s face and brushes a hand over his buzz, unbuckling his belt with the other.</p><p>“So impatient, Trauma?” </p><p>“His mouth is right here, isn’t it? What’s the point in wasting it?”</p><p>Without further hesitation Bly slides to his knees on the floor. With him spreading Rex’s cheeks and gripping his thighs and Trauma’s hand on the back of Rex’s neck he’s pretty securely pinned. His nipple rings are pinching between his chest and the table, and he’s unable to do much but jerk and scrabble at the surface when Bly’s hot breath ghosts over his pussy.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Rex breathes, and at the same time the tip of Trauma’s cock grazes just under his bottom lip. He dips his chin to flick his tongue over the slit, and Bly’s tongue flattens over the base of his cunt.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good,” Trauma hums. “You gonna take it for me Rex’ika? You’re such a good boy after all.”</p><p>“He likes it when you fuck his face,” chimes in Fox, who’s rutting circles into Grey’s mouth. Bly’s tongue pushes into Rex, tracing all of his edges and making him pant over Trauma’s cock.</p><p>Trauma smiles, not unkindly, but with a glint of mischief. “Is that so, handsome?”</p><p>Rather than answer, Rex opens his mouth and lowers his head over his cock, looking up through his eyelashes to keep eye contact the whole time. He flinches when Bly swirls down to flick rapidly over his clit, but continues sucking Trauma down and then pulling back up just as slowly, tongue dancing along the underside. Trauma groans and rests a hand on Rex’s head, but he doesn’t push. Not yet.</p><p>Rex lets him roll his hips to open his throat while Bly fucks him open on his tongue. The feeling is overwhelming—the stretch, the ache, the fluttering pleasure and the sting of blood under the skin of his ass… He tries not to gag when Trauma reaches the back of his throat. Bly hums, sends shivers down his spine, and pulls back.</p><p>“Come on, up. Turn over,” he says. He punctuates his order with another slap to Rex’s backside, jerking him off Trauma’s cock. Rex turns and falls onto his back with a thump. The one or two glasses left to be cleared rattle precariously, but Wolffe removes them swiftly enough.</p><p>“You’re doing so well for us, Captain. What do you want?”</p><p>Rex looks down his body to where Bly rests his chin on his shivering knee, smirking. “I want to come,” he pants out. “Please make me come.”</p><p>The next hit is lighter and lands directly over his cunt. Rex cries out, can’t stop himself being shoved across the table when Bly lifts his thighs. His head hangs off the side, perfect for Trauma to slide his cock straight back into his mouth and down his throat. </p><p>So he does.</p><p>Bly stands up to reach across Rex’s body just as Trauma thrusts himself fully into Rex’s throat. Rex works through his chokes and gags despite the distracting kisses Bly trails between his breasts to his navel, despite the tugs on the rings that make him want to howl as Trauma pulls back and thrusts in with obscenely wet noises. </p><p>“Well done,” Bly says between open-mouthed, sucking kisses to the insides of his thighs. “Asking so nicely for us, taking Trauma’s cock so well…” </p><p>Tears burn the backs of his eyes when Bly reattaches himself to his clit and slips his fingers back inside, holding his hips in place when he convulses in pleasure.</p><p>Trauma swears with Rex’s moaning around his cock. He strokes the bulge in Rex’s throat as he uses him, presses on it and chokes him as it bobs up and down. When he pulls out, a thick line of saliva dips and thins between the tip of his cock and Rex’s tongue. Rex is left gasping, legs held high apart and trembling in the air, and face covered in his own spit. </p><p>When his orgasm hits him, it forces with it a half-hoarse wail from his lips and a spasming of his hips grinding up into Bly’s mouth. He can feel Bly’s smirk against his clit—clever tongue still working in patterns Rex hasn’t a hope on Coruscant of predicting—pushing him nearly off the table with the way he arches. Trauma jerks himself off above Rex, doubtlessly waiting for him to come back down.</p><p>One thing’s for certain in all of this: Bly wasn’t lying when he said he’d been practicing.</p><p>“Are you not going to fuck him?” Gree asks.</p><p>“Nah,” says Bly, sitting back on his heels and palming his erection through his trousers. Rex’s legs drop down to hang limply off the edge of the table. “Reckoned I’d let you jokers have him to yourselves. You’ve less ‘opportunity’ than me, after all. Though <em> my </em> Captain might help me out if I ask nicely enough.”</p><p>Across from them, Lottie perks up. Gree scoffs and kicks at Bly until he reclaims his seat on the bench. “Quit boasting and get out of the way, di’kut. My turn now.”</p><p>Rex, blissed out but feeling less like he’s about to shake right out of his own skin, groans and opens his mouth for Trauma. Trauma coos and thanks him and slides back inside. He leans over Rex’s front and begins kissing his skin, all the way down until his lips are scratching the hair between his legs and Rex’s nose is pressed against his balls. And then he sets a punishing pace, using Rex’s throat like a sleeve, moments before a second hot cockhead slides up between his slick folds.</p><p>“Ahh, Rex’ika, you look so good like this. So cute and messy. Fox and Seventeen must be training you well.”</p><p>Seventeen, who’s currently off-planet and not around to knock more sense into them, and Fox, who’s currently knelt over the back of the booth seat with Grey’s fingers thrusting leisurely in and out of his ass. He looks over his shoulder, past Grey who’s sucking marks into the other, and watches Gree sliding his cock torturously over Rex’s cunt.</p><p>“Just go ahead and call him a slut,” he groans. “I know you want to.”</p><p>Betrayed by the distraction of having a dick to suck and not choke on, Rex can’t help the way his legs fall open and he moans around Trauma, who mercifully eases up on him.</p><p>Gree grins. “Oh, you like that sweetheart? Can I call you that?” </p><p>Rex gathers enough of his wits to tap out an affirmative atop the table. He suckles on the head of Trauma’s cock and laps around his shaft—Trauma who’s shaking and gripping the table with white knuckles.</p><p>“Can I call you the sweet, desperate little slut that you are?”</p><p>He’s halfway through a quivering reply when Gree begins to press inside him hot and hard and <em> thick, </em> and Trauma, shuddering, buries himself in Rex’s throat and comes hard. If Rex’s mouth had been free for him to shout with, he’s sure the entire Officer’s Club would’ve heard him.</p><p>There’s a rattle of a chain thrown from Gree’s hands to Wolffe’s. Rex tries to follow it as Trauma pulls away and lets him breathe again, but he’s a little distracted by the teasingly slow way Gree seems to be seating himself as deeply as he can inside him. Rex knows he won’t take much, but… He’s an easy wet hole, and it’s better than nothing. Trauma leans down to kiss his lips, mindless of how sloppy he must be, and thanks him again before falling back into his seat.</p><p>Hands grab Rex by the arm to pull him back into the middle of the table. He groans as blood begins to drain away from pooling in his head, but then Wolffe is strapping the cuffs around each of his wrists and looping the chain through a notch hole above his head. Rex tugs on it, weakly, and finds he can’t get more than a few inches above his ears. </p><p>“Now that’s lovely,” Gree says softly. He rocks into Rex and bends down to mouth over his skin, trailing his way around to one of his aching nipples to suck on, looking up at him while Rex twists and arches and moans, broken with the sparking pleasure-pain. “So beautiful.”</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me or not!” Rex snaps. His voice is strained and raspy and he gets bitten sharply for his outburst, but Gree does pick up his thighs and haul him closer to the table edge. His arms are yanked over his head and he gasps, whole body quivering, suddenly impaled and vulnerable and <em> full. </em> And Gree isn’t about to pull his punches if the way he pulls back and slams into him says anything.</p><p>If Rex tipped his head up and looked behind him, he would see Fox, weak-limbed and panting, dragged by the hips onto Grey’s cock. If he looked to the side he’d see Bly making out with his ARC sitting in his lap, both of them grinding against one another as they jerk off together. He’d even see Doom, just to his other side, watching him with a gaze that’s dark and intense. But he can’t—can’t do anything but squeeze his eyes shut and pant and gasp as Gree rams mercilessly into him until he’s practically <em> bouncing </em> on his cock, skidding over a table slick with his own sweat.</p><p>“You really are such an adorable little slut for us, aren’t you,” Gree growls. “Fucking gagging for it. Bet you want us to come all over you, too.”</p><p>Pulling on his restraints as he’s jolted up, Rex whimpers. His words are lost to the force of Gree fucking him into the vinyl, shuddering sounds that sound pitiful even to his own ears.</p><p>Gree smirks “What was that sweetheart? Going to have to speak up.”</p><p>“Kriffing come inside me!” Rex all but moans, a near-shout with his spasming cunt as Gree changes his angle. Several of them around the table make agreeable noises; Doom pauses stroking his cock to squeeze tightly at the base.</p><p>Gree doesn’t let up in fucking Rex’s brains out. He grins and leans closer, so close as to mouth over the shell of his ear.</p><p>“I want to hear you beg.”</p><p>“Ah!” Rex cries. His legs twitch and jerk and tremble in Gree’s grip. His cheeks are wet. “Oh—please! Please come in me Commander, I want it!”</p><p>“Yeah you do you horny bitch. But let’s hear it like you <em> mean </em> it.”</p><p>“Commander—Gree—please,” Rex sobs. “I want to come, I want your come inside me.” He moans loudly with Gree’s strokes as they get shorter and more deliberate. “Please!”</p><p><em> “Fuck,” </em> Gree hisses. He stutters to a halt and throws his head back as he comes without a word of acknowledgement, and Rex doesn’t even care how pitiful his whining must be. </p><p>“Fucking fuck,” Gree says, eloquently, as soon as he gets his breath back. “You’re a cheeky bloody thing, aren’t you?” He pulls out, and Rex clenches around empty air and the sensation of something dripping. “I’m not gonna, but Doom might let you get off. If you behave.”</p><p>Rex’s clit throbs with need. He chokes down a sob and rests his heels on the edge of the table instead of the floor when Gree lets him down—all the better to show himself off.</p><p>Bly perks up again from his smug little bubble off to the side. “Would you mind, Rex, if the Captain here used you to take a load off?”</p><p>Lottie is on the edge again, red-faced with the way Bly is holding him open and still and teasing him. Rex groans at the sight, eying him fit to burst, and lets his knees fall open even wider.</p><p>“F-Fine by me,” he manages, not surprised in the least when Lottie nearly falls on top of him when Bly pushes him up.</p><p>“Won’t—won’t be a minute,” Lottie assures him tremulously. His cock swipes over Rex’s pulsing clit and cunt and sends more unbearable sparks firing through him, wrenching his breath in painful hitches. </p><p>Lottie slides inside easily, hard as fucking rock. Rex can feel Gree’s come ooze out around him as he fucks Rex with all the pent up tension of worn down hoist cable. He’s barely going for thirty seconds—just enough to swirl the liquid heat in the pit of Rex’s stomach—before he stammers and groans and shoves his cock in deep and comes.</p><p>He looks like he’s about to pass out before Bly’s hands wind their way around him again and haul him back to cradle in his lap. </p><p>Rex is dizzy with the switching, hot with two loads of come inside him, so when the slap lands over his raw and throbbing pussy, he yells.</p><p>“Stars, you really are desperate for it, aren’t you?”</p><p>His ankles are grabbed to rearrange him once again, yanking him closer so that Doom can leer over him.</p><p>“Pathetic. Our pathetic little slut of a Captain. You let your men use you like this while you’re gone?”</p><p>Rex keens and whimpers and shakes, but any words he might have replied with are lost to Doom turning him over forcefully, manhandling him into place. He can rest the toes of his boots on the ground with how he’s still strung across the table, but Doom kicks his legs wide and lands another stinging blow to his cunt. His cock follows after, gliding along his flesh and teasing, on the edge of painful in its innocuity. </p><p>“Wet, needy, dripping with come already…” Doom fingers a stray drip back inside Rex, making him stretch across the vinyl in a way that pulls on the rings still attached to his nipples. “Fucked out and still begging for more. How many times do you think you can come before I do? Come on my cock like a good boy, so I can feel it.”</p><p>Doom’s cock parts his folds and sinks into him unhesitatingly. Doom sighs with satisfaction and draws out, snaps his hips in, punches more hoarse moans from Rex’s chest. </p><p>“Kriff,” he says, fucking in hard and fast from the off. He lies himself over Rex’s back and kisses the top of his spine in vastly juxtaposing gentleness. “You hear that? You hear those sounds your tight little pussy is making for me? How embarrassing. So wet and full and you’re still sucking me in. You’re dripping on the floor, all over yourself and my cock. You can hear that, can’t you? How horny you are for me, how greedy even after all the others.”</p><p>Rex feels himself crying out, helplessly pinned and so, <em> so </em> close to the edge. Maddened by Doom’s deepened voice and the <em> things </em> he says, karking <em> Force. </em> Rex’s feet have lifted off the floor and the table edge digs into his hips horribly with every loud and punishing thrust, but he couldn’t care less—Doom’s hand has curled over his clit and is rubbing him sedately, just enough to tip him over in mere seconds.</p><p>He wails brokenly, can’t get his hand close enough to bite into his fist. Doom doesn’t let up even then, fucking him hard and massaging him so nicely, pushing him all the way from one orgasm to the next between moments. Rex clenches and flutters around Doom, and he thinks he feels his pussy dribble the slick mix of <em> wet </em> out around Doom’s cock, but he’s far from coherent enough for thoughts, just the tingling feeling and sharp flashes of pleasure.</p><p>“Look at you, pretty thing. Look how messy you are. You want me to come in you too? Mess up your slutty hole some more?”</p><p>“Ah-h,” Rex cries. “Please!”</p><p>“Good boy, doing so well for me.”</p><p>Doom drags him into coming for the third time in two minutes. He’s hyper-aware of the push and stretch of the thick cock inside him, just as he is of the wet thumb brushing over his other entrance and making him squirm.</p><p>“Must be so nice having two of these to play with. Maybe next time we’ll get one of us in each, what do you say?”</p><p>Rex hurts with overstimulation. He shakes and writhes but doesn’t even try to escape, held too securely, fucked too well. Doom groans and swears when he comes, hands so tight on Rex’s hips it’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t bruise. His wrists burn, his shoulders and hips ache, his nipples sting with sensitivity; he moans to feel it all at once, coupled with the acute awareness of everything from his bitten lips to his scratched inner thighs.</p><p>People are talking lowly over the thrum of the music. Doom is closest, naturally, with his cock softening inside him, and he murmurs praise like honey dripping from his acid tongue. That Rex is so good, so sweet, has done so well for them. That he can rest if he wants, that they’ll hold him while he recovers.</p><p>Hands stroking his hair and sides and legs, soothing him while they release his wrists and lift him gently from the table. He’s pulled into someone’s lap, skin against skin against skin, and a familiar scent under the wash of sex they’re both drenched in.</p><p>Rex turns his head, smiles dopily when he comes nose to nose with Fox. </p><p>“Have a good time?” he doesn’t-quite-slur. Fox grins and strokes his hair again, down the side of his neck and all the way to his waist. Rex slowly realises he didn’t get to watch Grey make Fox come. He must have been too out of it to see straight by then.</p><p>“I did. But I feel I should be the one asking you that.”</p><p>Light touches help unhook the rings from Rex’s chest—he hisses with the ache of release and sting of sweat-stuck metal. </p><p>“Amazing,” he murmurs in reply. “So good…” </p><p>“Then that’s all that matters, isn’t it.”</p><p>A water cup is pressed to his lips—plastic; he’s been known to clink his teeth nastily on glass—and he sips his fill under patient hands. Wolffe has appeared next to them while he wasn’t looking (so, quite possibly, has been here the whole time), holding a platter of sweet snacks that he seems to take satisfaction in feeding Fox and Rex by hand.</p><p>“Thire is going to drive us back, okay?” Fox says. “And then I’ll run us a bath, and you can fall asleep so long as I’m able to carry you to bed when you do.”</p><p>“S’nice,” Rex manages with a smile. Fox’s mouth is on his neck, nibbling gently. “I love you.”</p><p>Fox sucks a darker mark into his skin. “I love you too. Now you’re squirming on me, and you’re going to have to use your words if you want me to know what you want.”</p><p>Rex’s cheeks flush for being called on it. “I’m still…” He trails off, twitchy with the dripping sensation between his legs, whining quietly. Fox noses behind his ear, breath warm and damp on his neck.</p><p>“Do you want me to do anything about it?”</p><p>Rex nods. Fox’s hands, so gentle on his waist, slide sensually down to cup his mound and rub over his still sensitive clit. Rex hums, twisting to kiss his jaw in thanks and catching his lips instead. Fox kisses him back just as slowly as his wrists work, hazy through Rex’s drooping lashes. </p><p>Rex clutches his shoulder and his cheek, legs falling wantonly open once more. It’s one of the softest orgasms he’s ever had, swelling like the gentlest of tides and washing away all the tension left in him in one long sigh. Fox murmurs to him all the way through it, tells him he’s perfect, he’s wonderful, that he loves him. Fox tells him he’s his and his alone, and Rex laughs, slumping into his chest. </p><p>“Don’ let Seventeen hear you say that.”</p><p>“My mistake,” Fox chuckles, “mine <em> and </em> his. But what Seventeen doesn’t hear, he can’t prove.”</p><p>Rex’s next laugh is more of a tired hum. Wolffe helps them get back into their clothes; Rex winces initially at how cold his shorts are, still wet with his own slick. But it doesn’t matter, considering the mess he’ll need to clean up once they get back to bunks. He can feel it threatening to leak out of him, and it only adds to the heat beneath his skin.</p><p>“Vor’e,” he thanks Wolffe, who accepts a kiss as payment.</p><p>“I think we should be thanking you, darling,” he says, but he’s happy to let Rex lean on him as Fox gathers their things and salutes the others relegated to clean-up. They wave cheekily, except for Lottie, who’s still asleep on Bly. Rex winks back at them.</p><p>It’s a shame Cody wasn’t here, this time. Rex isn’t entirely sure he would have believed his eyes.</p><p>Seventeen, though… </p><p>Rex grins.</p><p>That would have been an entirely new kind of fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second version!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ready for this?” Fox asks. Rex grins and slips his hand into Fox’s back pocket.</p><p>“Absolutely. Are you?”</p><p>“More than.”</p><p>Fox’s jeans are so tight Rex would wonder how he got them on if he hadn’t watched him do it in person. The shirt under his jacket is similarly tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. Rex is half tempted to steal him away all for himself, but that isn’t the reason they’re here. So he gives Fox’s ass a quick squeeze, pushes open the clubroom door, and waves him inside.</p><p>The room is bustling, loud, and the party is clearly already in full swing. All of the lights around the room are red but bright enough to see under, meaning it’s easy to pick out the who’s who, where. Rex can see his own Lieutenants Tide and Kide on the dancefloor, and one of Doom’s commanders getting down to business with a couple in a nearby booth. The music is some unobjectional thumping dance beat, obscuring all but the basest buzz of chatter for those farther than a table apart.</p><p>The top Commanders’ table is already busy, raucous with their friends and a cluster of empty drinks. All of them cheer when they approach, and Rex gives Fox a quick kiss and lets go of his arm to take up on Wolffe’s lap, called by a pat on the knee.</p><p>“Commander,” he greets. Wolffe grins and hooks his chin over his shoulder, hands already finding homes on Rex’s hips.</p><p>“Long time no see, Rex’ika.”</p><p>Fox snorts as he slides onto the other end of the circular booth. “Haven’t you a pack to terrorise while you’re away?”</p><p>“You know how these things are, Foxy.” Wolffe’s hands begin a slow, soothing motion along Rex’s sides—otherwise innocent except for the way he brings out the claws the moment he slips beneath Rex’s shirt. “It’s always a bit different when it’s your own men you’re looking to for help.”</p><p>“Yeah, ’cos then they’re coming begging to <em> us </em> for help,” Gree mutters to Bly, beside them. Rex snickers lightly, and that earns him a tighter grip, with sharper claws.</p><p>“Amused, sweetheart?”</p><p>“By you, Wolffe? Endlessly.”</p><p>Fox and Grey jeer from across the table. Rex spares a moment to wonder how Fox got himself a drink so quickly, but then Wolffe’s hand is trailing down, down to the front of his jeans and rubbing right under the seam of his fly. Rex feels his dick twitch in anticipation, excited by the heat and friction of Wolffe’s large hand.</p><p>“Just as well, I suppose,” he rumbles in Rex’s ear. “Since you’re going to be our source of entertainment for tonight.”</p><p>Rex thinks about arguing the validity of that statement, watching one ballsy ARC swing their way into Fox’s periphery. But then Wolffe is sneaking under his shirt again, mouthing at the side of his neck while he does so, and suddenly Rex isn’t interested in doing more than enjoying the show.</p><p>“Nice to get such a warm welcome back to the Core,” says Trauma, who’s sprawled in the centre of the booth and drinking something bright purple. Grey snorts and kicks at his knee, jostling Doom between them. Wolffe brushes his fingers over Rex’s lips and hums in satisfaction when he flicks his tongue out to lick them.</p><p>“You act like you’ve been away for years. Don’t tell me you don’t get any dick when it’s just you and several hundred men all alone in the arse-end of nowhere.”</p><p>Rex moans when Wolffe presses down on his tongue, pushes his two fingers into his mouth for him to suck on.</p><p>“And what makes you think I’m the one getting dicked?”</p><p>Bly laughs. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe the desperate way you were gagging on Cody’s last time you were here?” </p><p>Trauma groans through a laugh and downs the rest of his drink. The others, split between heckling and watching everyone else, find their attention drawn to the clinking of metal. </p><p>“See something you like?” Fox asks them, tossing his belt aside. Rex can see the tip of his cock over the fluff of the kneeling ARC’s hair. Wolffe chuckles again, removing his fingers to tug Rex’s shirt up and over his head.</p><p>Rex whines in protest at the chill and the loss. Wolffe replaces his hand on his chin happily enough, and when Rex rocks back he can feel the hard line of Wolffe’s cock through his trousers. With swirling pleasure in his gut and a building heat between his thighs, he’d be hard pushed not to grind down on him again, or again, or again.</p><p>“You like that?” Wolffe murmurs. Teases—he knows what Rex likes. Rex whimpers around his fingers anyway, sucking and licking with even more fervour. “Good, good… Well you see, handsome, I got you a present for tonight. Would you like to know what it is?”</p><p>Rex nods, letting go of Wolffe’s hand so he can retrieve it. Wolffe reaches behind him to his jacket on the booth seat and pulls out a small black box. He offers it up to Rex, who eyes it.</p><p>“Go on. It’s nothing new to you, just something I thought we could enjoy.”</p><p>“As long as it doesn’t have a bite like yours,” Rex mutters.</p><p>He opens the lid, and his eyebrows rise towards his hairline. On a foam pad inside the box are two things: a set of blue metal nipple rings, and a simple set of wrist cuffs with a moderate length of chain between them.</p><p>“These are nice,” he says. He grins slyly at Wolffe over his shoulder. “Thank you.”</p><p>Wolffe hums and slinks his hands around to lift one of the nipple rings out of the box. A little heart-shaped pendant dangles from it, tinkling quietly under the noise of the club. Wolffe kneads one of Rex’s pecs in appreciation before squeezing the nipple between both thumbs and hooking his forefingers through the ring, settling it rather expertly and giving it a little tug to make Rex groan. Arousal flares again when Wolffe attaches the second, jerking his hips into rubbing up against Wolffe’s bulge again.</p><p>A couple of the others whistle and catcall when he closes his eyes and bites his lip, gripping the edge of the table for support. Wolffe’s fingers play at his nipples for a moment of gratifying sensation before slipping away down to his zip, undoing the catches on his jeans without pause.</p><p>“Let’s get these off you, shall we?” he grunts. Rex is tipped forward onto the table as they’re yanked down his legs. He drops the box, but Gree is quick to pick it up, measuring the length of chain and then eying some fixture in the middle of the table. Somehow Wolffe gets the jeans off without taking off Rex’s shoes, and then he’s only in his underwear, standing at the edge of the booth.</p><p>“Look at you,” Wolffe grins. He pulls Rex back into his lap and goes straight for his cock, rubbing him through his thin shorts. “So hard already. We’ve barely even started.”</p><p>He unzips his own trousers and shoves them down his thighs, making Rex shuffle and grind down on his very obvious bulge again. </p><p>“Then I suggest you get on with it,” he grits out between a moan and a sigh.</p><p>“Look who’s making demands,” Fox comments. Between Rex’s lashes, he can see him guiding the ARC’s head up and down with that irritatingly hot, smug smile of his. “You don’t look in the position to be doing much of anything, now, cyar’ika. Do you?”</p><p>“I can still bite,” Rex growls. </p><p>“Funny,” Wolffe says, his mouth back at Rex’s neck. “I thought you said that was my thing.”</p><p>Teeth sink sharply into Rex’s skin. He cries out, wounded and unbearably turned on, and squirms where Wolffe has taken hold of his hips once again. Wolffe licks and sucks at the bite, impervious to Rex’s frustration.</p><p>He makes his way along Rex’s skin while they rut through their clothes. At the corner of his jaw he switches tactics, muffling Rex’s moans with sharp, nipping kisses that leave him nearly too breathless to talk. When Rex cracks his eyes open again, the ARC is rocking in Fox’s lap with Grey whispering in his ear, teasing and toying with his cock.</p><p>“Don’t waste your time, Wolffe,” Gree says. He takes a glass from a passing droid and winks at Rex. “Not every day you get the cute little CT to play with.”</p><p>Wolffe grunts and pulls Rex closer against his chest. “Nothin’s wasted, you animal. Just appreciating what I want to.”</p><p>But still Wolffe is pushing Rex’s shorts down towards his ankles. Rex kicks them up before they can hit the floor, and the boys laugh when Bly nearly catches them with his face. He barely has time to snicker at his <em> ‘Kriff, watch it!’ </em>before Wolffe’s cock is sliding between his thighs and lighting up the whole underside of his balls.</p><p>“Mm, fuck,” he stutters out, arching into Wolffe’s hold. Wolffe’s hands find his nipples again, tweaking them painfully and making him shudder. A third hand lands on his knee, sneaks up his thigh and strokes him gently while he rubs their cocks together. </p><p>“That’s a good boy,” Wolffe says.</p><p>He kisses Rex again, sucking on his tongue while he continues playing with his nipples. Rex reaches one arm up to fist his hand in Wolffe’s hair and the other cupping his cock, slowly working it, after a few strokes pulling it reluctantly away from his own so he can jerk him properly.</p><p>“All right?” Rex asks against his mouth. Wolffe kisses him again and drags one hand from tugging on a ring all the way down to his balls, fondling them and gliding his thick middle finger down to Rex’s entrance to tease his rim.</p><p>“More than. You good?” Rex nods and gasps, tightening his hold around Wolffe’s head. “That feel good baby boy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Rex gasps again. Wolffe’s fingers curl and stroke, and his other hand moves to grip his throat. Desperately Rex grips at his thigh and jerks his cock, pulling him off to a quick release. He takes one deep breath before Wolffe’s hand closes and <em> oh… </em> Oh <em> fuck. </em></p><p>Rex jolts with every accidental brush against the underside of his cock. His heart beats through his sternum and low in his belly and he can feel it in his <em> teeth, </em> his elbow beginning to burn with the angle of his dirty, fervent hand job.</p><p>“Don’t need to breathe to get me off now, do you?” Wolffe murmurs. His teeth fix into the column of Rex’s neck, roll the meat between them and suck hard. He tries to hold his breath like an obedient trooper, but with every mark Wolffe makes in tandem with his teasing Rex feels whimpers fall scratchy from his constricted throat. The little pendants on his nipples begin to tinkle when Wolffe starts fucking up into Rex’s grip, grunting below his ear and squeezing his throat almost too hard.</p><p>The cute thing across from Rex shouts in pleasure. Rex opens his eyes to see his knees pulled up and Fox disappearing so perfectly into him, one of Fox’s hands working his weeping cock so well that he cries out again and comes just like that. His face is dazed and torn with pleasure. Fox looks very smug behind him.</p><p>Wolffe gives one final low groan and comes over Rex’s hand and stomach. One hand grinds over Rex’s cock and the other lets his throat go to scratch nails down his sides instead. Rex gasps fresh breath back into his lungs, moans, jerks him through it, and opens his mouth willingly to his kisses.</p><p>“’S he leaving you hanging, Rex?” Bly asks. He gestures with his empty glass to where Wolffe’s fingers have gone still against him, hand still on Rex’s thigh.</p><p>“Why,” Rex smirks with the quickly deteriorating remains of his coherence. “You offering to help?”</p><p>“Only if you’re interested,” he replies, as if Rex isn’t here, naked in Wolffe’s lap, ready and raring to be fucked by all of them.</p><p>“Leaving so soon, cyar’ika?” Wolffe sounds amused as he tries to manhandle him over to Bly. Rex slaps him away and climbs across the bench himself, unsurprised when Bly immediately shoves him to his feet to bend over the table. He lands in front of Trauma, who smirks. </p><p>The ARC—Lottie, if he’d heard correctly—is lounging (recovering) in the seat where Grey used to be. Grey himself appears to have taken his place under the table and has his mouth rather enthusiastically on Fox. Fox’s lidded gaze meets Rex’s and he grins, sending a thrill right through his system.</p><p>Heat stings across the cheek of Rex’s ass as Bly’s hand lands heavy across it. He yelps, digs his fingers into the tabletop; Bly spanks him again, once on each side, and Rex moans at the throb of his cock.</p><p>“You like that, huh? That’s a good boy. I suppose our marks always did look fantastic on you.”</p><p>He whistles lowly watching his slicked fingers sink easily into Rex. He fucks them into the generous amount of lube he wets his thighs with and drags them over Rex’s entrance, drawing a low and desperate groan from his chest. Trauma stands up in front of Rex’s face and brushes a hand over his buzz, unbuckling his belt with the other.</p><p>“So impatient, Trauma?” </p><p>“His mouth is right here, isn’t it? What’s the point in wasting it?”</p><p>Without further hesitation Bly slides to his knees on the floor. With him spreading Rex’s cheeks and gripping his thighs and Trauma’s hand on the back of Rex’s neck he’s pretty securely pinned. His nipple rings are pinching between his chest and the table, and he’s unable to do much but jerk and scrabble at the surface when Bly’s hot breath ghosts over his entrance.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Rex breathes, and at the same time the tip of Trauma’s cock grazes just under his bottom lip. He dips his chin to flick his tongue over the slit, and Bly’s tongue flattens over his hole.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good,” Trauma hums. “You gonna take it for me Rex’ika? You’re such a good boy after all.”</p><p>“He likes it when you fuck his face,” chimes in Fox, who’s thrusting shallowly into Grey’s mouth. Bly’s tongue pushes into Rex, tracing all of his edges and making him pant over Trauma’s cock.</p><p>Trauma smiles, not unkindly, but with a glint of mischief. “Is that so, handsome?”</p><p>Rather than answer, Rex opens his mouth and lowers his head over his cock, looking up through his eyelashes to keep eye contact the whole time. He flinches when Bly swirls down to flick over his balls, but continues sucking Trauma down and then pulling back up just as slowly, tongue dancing along the underside. Trauma groans and rests a hand on Rex’s head, but he doesn’t push. Not yet.</p><p>Rex lets him roll his hips to open his throat while Bly fucks him open on his tongue. The feeling is overwhelming—the stretch, the ache, the pleasure and the sting of blood under the skin of his ass… He tries not to gag when Trauma reaches the back of his throat. Bly hums, sends shivers down his spine, and pulls back.</p><p>“Come on, up. Turn over,” he says. He punctuates his order with another slap to Rex’s backside, jerking him off Trauma’s cock. Rex turns and falls onto his back with a thump. The one or two glasses left to be cleared rattle precariously, but Wolffe removes them swiftly enough.</p><p>“You’re doing so well for us, Captain. What do you want?”</p><p>Rex looks down his body to where Bly rests his chin on his shivering knee, smirking. “I want to come,” he pants out. “Please make me come.”</p><p>The next hit is lighter and lands directly over his cock. Rex cries out, can’t stop himself being shoved across the table when Bly lifts his thighs. His head hangs off the side, perfect for Trauma to slide his cock straight back into his mouth and down his throat. </p><p>So he does.</p><p>Bly stands up to reach across Rex’s body just as Trauma thrusts himself fully into Rex’s throat. Rex works through his chokes and gags despite the distracting kisses Bly trails down his chest to his navel, despite the tugs on the rings that make him want to howl as Trauma pulls back and thrusts in with obscenely wet noises. </p><p>“Well done,” Bly says between open-mouthed, sucking kisses to the insides of his thighs. “Asking so nicely for us, taking Trauma’s cock so well…” </p><p>Tears burn the backs of his eyes when Bly attaches himself to his cock and slips his fingers back inside, holding his hips in place when he convulses in pleasure.</p><p>Trauma swears with Rex’s moaning around his cock. He strokes the bulge in Rex’s throat as he uses him, presses on it and chokes him as it bobs up and down. When he pulls out, a thick line of saliva dips and thins between the tip of his cock and Rex’s tongue. Rex is left gasping, legs held high apart and trembling in the air, and face covered in his own spit. </p><p>When his orgasm hits him, it forces with it a half-hoarse wail from his lips and a spasming of his hips grinding up into Bly’s mouth. He can feel Bly’s smirk against his ass—clever tongue still working in patterns Rex hasn’t a hope on Coruscant of predicting—pushing him nearly off the table with the way he arches. Trauma jerks himself off above Rex, doubtlessly waiting for him to come back down while his own come drips across his abs.</p><p>“Are you not going to fuck him?” Gree asks.</p><p>“Nah,” says Bly, sitting back on his heels and palming his erection through his trousers. Rex’s legs drop down to hang limply off the edge of the table. “Reckoned I’d let you jokers have him to yourselves. You’ve less time for <em> such frivolities </em> than I have, after all. Though <em> my </em> Captain might help me out if I ask nicely enough.”</p><p>Across from them, Lottie perks up. Gree scoffs and kicks at Bly until he reclaims his seat on the bench. “Quit boasting and get out of the way, di’kut. My turn now.”</p><p>Rex, blissed out but feeling less like he’s about to shake right out of his own skin, groans and opens his mouth for Trauma. Trauma coos and thanks him and slides back inside. He leans over Rex’s front and begins kissing his skin, all the way down until his lips are scratching the hair between his legs and Rex’s nose is pressed against his balls. And then he sets a punishing pace, using Rex’s throat like a sleeve, moments before a second hot cockhead slides between his cheeks.</p><p>“Ahh, Rex’ika, you look so good like this. So cute and messy. Fox and Seventeen must be training you well.”</p><p>Seventeen, who’s currently off-planet and not around to knock more sense into the boys, and Fox, who’s currently knelt over the back of the booth seat with Grey’s fingers thrusting leisurely in and out of his ass. He looks over his shoulder, past Grey who’s sucking marks into the other, and watches Gree sliding his slick cock torturously over Rex’s entrance.</p><p>“Just go ahead and call him a slut,” he groans. “I know you want to.”</p><p>Betrayed by the distraction of having a dick to suck and not choke on, Rex can’t help the way his legs fall open and he moans around Trauma, who mercifully eases up on him.</p><p>Gree grins. “Oh, you like that sweetheart? Can I call you that?” </p><p>Rex gathers enough of his wits to tap out an affirmative atop the table. He suckles on the head of Trauma’s cock and laps around his shaft—Trauma, who’s shaking and gripping the table with white knuckles.</p><p>“Can I call you the sweet, desperate little slut that you are?”</p><p>He’s halfway through a quivering reply when Gree begins to press inside him hot and hard and <em> thick, </em> and Trauma, shuddering, buries himself in Rex’s throat and comes hard. If Rex’s mouth had been free for him to shout with, he’s sure the entire Officer’s Club would’ve heard him.</p><p>There’s a rattle of a chain thrown from Gree’s hands to Wolffe’s. Rex tries to follow it as Trauma pulls away and lets him breathe again, but he’s a little distracted by the teasingly slow way Gree seems to be seating himself as deeply as he can inside him. Trauma leans down to kiss his lips, mindless of how sloppy he must be, and thanks him again before falling back into his seat.</p><p>Hands grab Rex by the arm to pull him back into the middle of the table. He groans as blood begins to drain away from pooling in his head, but then Wolffe is strapping the cuffs around each of his wrists and looping the chain through a notch hole above his head. Rex tugs on it, weakly, and finds he can’t get more than a few inches above his ears. </p><p>“Now that’s lovely,” Gree says softly. He rocks into Rex and bends down to mouth over his skin, trailing his way around to one of his aching nipples to suck on, looking up at him while Rex twists and arches and moans, broken with the sparking pleasure-pain. “So beautiful.”</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me or not!” Rex snaps. His voice is strained and raspy and he gets bitten sharply for his outburst, but Gree does pick up his thighs and haul him closer to the table edge. His arms are yanked over his head and he gasps, whole body quivering, suddenly impaled and vulnerable and <em> full. </em> And Gree isn’t about to pull his punches if the way he pulls back and slams into him says anything.</p><p>If Rex tipped his head up and looked behind him, he would see Fox, weak-limbed and panting, dragged by the hips onto Grey’s cock. If he looked to the side he’d see Bly making out with his ARC sitting in his lap, both of them grinding against one another as they jerk off together. He’d even see Doom, just to his other side, watching him with a gaze that’s dark and intense. But he can’t—can’t do anything but squeeze his eyes shut and pant as Gree rams mercilessly into him until he’s practically <em> bouncing </em> on his cock, skidding over a table slick with his own sweat.</p><p>“You really are such an adorable little slut for us, aren’t you,” Gree growls. “Fucking gagging for it. Bet you want us to come all over you, too.”</p><p>Pulling on his restraints as he’s jolted up, Rex whimpers. His words are lost to the force of Gree fucking him into the vinyl, shuddering sounds that sound pitiful even to his own ears.</p><p>Gree smirks “What was that sweetheart? Going to have to speak up.”</p><p>“Kriffing come inside me!” Rex all but moans, a near-shout with his change in pitch as Gree changes his angle. Several of them around the table make agreeable noises; Doom pauses stroking his cock to squeeze tightly at the base.</p><p>Gree doesn’t let up in fucking Rex’s brains out. He grins and leans closer, so close as to mouth over the shell of his ear.</p><p>“I want to hear you beg.”</p><p>“Ah!” Rex cries. His legs twitch and jerk and tremble in Gree’s grip. His cheeks are wet, and his cock is hard again and dripping. “Oh—please! Please come in me Commander, I want it!”</p><p>“Yeah you do you horny bitch. But let’s hear it like you <em> mean </em> it.”</p><p>“Commander—Gree—please,” Rex sobs. “I want to come, I want your come inside me.” He moans loudly with Gree’s strokes as they get shorter and more deliberate. “Please!”</p><p><em> “Fuck,” </em> Gree hisses. He stutters to a halt and throws his head back as he comes without a word of acknowledgement, and Rex doesn’t even care how pitiful his whining must be.</p><p>“Fucking fuck,” Gree says, eloquently, as soon as he gets his breath back. “You’re a cheeky bloody thing, aren’t you?” He pulls out, and Rex clenches around empty air and the sensation of something dripping. “I’m not gonna, but Doom might let you get off. If you behave.”</p><p>Rex’s cock throbs with need. He chokes down a sob and rests his heels on the edge of the table instead of the floor when Gree lets him down—all the better to show himself off.</p><p>Bly perks up again from his smug little bubble off to the side. “Would you mind, Rex, if the Captain here used you to take a load off?”</p><p>Lottie is on the edge again, red-faced with the way Bly is holding him open and still and teasing him. Rex groans at the sight, eying him fit to burst, and lets his knees fall open even wider.</p><p>“F-Fine by me,” he manages, not surprised in the least when Lottie nearly falls on top of him when Bly pushes him up.</p><p>“Won’t—won’t be a minute,” Lottie assures him tremulously. His cock brushes against Rex’s own leaking one and sends more unbearable sparks firing through him, wrenching his breath in painful hitches. </p><p>Lottie slides inside easily, hard as fucking rock. Rex can feel Gree’s come ooze out around him as he fucks Rex with all the pent up tension of worn down hoist cable. He’s barely going for thirty seconds—just enough to swirl the liquid heat in the pit of Rex’s stomach—before he stammers and groans and shoves his cock in deep and comes.</p><p>He looks like he’s about to pass out before Bly’s hands wind their way around him again and haul him back to cradle in his lap. </p><p>Rex is dizzy with the switching, hot with two loads of come inside him, so when the slap lands over his raw and dripping hole, he yells.</p><p>“Stars, you really are desperate for it, aren’t you?”</p><p>His ankles are grabbed to rearrange him once again, yanking him closer so that Doom can leer over him.</p><p>“Pathetic. Our pathetic little slut of a Captain. You let your men use you like this while you’re gone?”</p><p>Rex keens and whimpers and shakes, but any words he might have replied with are lost to Doom turning him over forcefully, manhandling him into place. He can rest the toes of his boots on the ground with how he’s still strung across the table, but Doom kicks his legs wide and lands another stinging blow to his ass. His cock follows after, gliding along his flesh and teasing, on the edge of painful in its innocuity. </p><p>“Twitching, needy, dripping with come already…” Doom fingers a stray drip back inside Rex, making him stretch across the vinyl in a way that pulls on the rings still attached to his nipples. “Fucked out and still begging for more. How many times do you think you can come before I do? Come on my cock like a good boy, so I can feel it.”</p><p>Doom’s cock slips past his rim and sinks into him unhesitatingly. Doom sighs with satisfaction and draws out, snaps his hips in, punches more hoarse moans from Rex’s chest. </p><p>“Kriff,” he says, fucking in hard and fast from the off. He lies himself over Rex’s back and kisses the top of his spine in vastly juxtaposing gentleness. “You hear that? You hear those sounds your tight little hole is making for me? How embarrassing. So wet and full and you’re still sucking me in. You’re dripping on the floor, all over yourself and my cock. You can hear that, can’t you? How horny you are for me, how greedy even after all the others.”</p><p>Rex feels himself crying out, helplessly pinned and so, <em> so </em> close to the edge. Maddened by Doom’s deepened voice and the <em> things </em> he says, karking <em> Force. </em> Rex’s feet have lifted off the floor and the table edge digs into his hips horribly with every loud and punishing thrust, but he couldn’t care less—Doom’s hand has curled over his cock and is stroking him sedately, just enough to tip him over in mere seconds.</p><p>He wails brokenly, can’t get his hand close enough to bite into his fist. Doom doesn’t let up even then, fucking him hard and stroking him so nicely, pushing him until his cock spasms and comes again, weakly. Rex clenches and flutters around Doom, and he thinks he feels himself dribble the slick mix of <em> wet </em> out around Doom’s cock, but he’s far from coherent enough for thoughts, just the tingling feeling and sharp flashes of pleasure.</p><p>“Look at you, pretty thing. Look how messy you are. You want me to come in you too? Mess up your slutty hole some more?”</p><p>“Ah-h,” Rex cries. “Please!”</p><p>“Good boy, doing so well for me.”</p><p>Rex is hyper-aware of the push and stretch of the thick cock inside him. He hurts with overstimulation, shakes and writhes with it but doesn’t even try to escape, held too securely, fucked too well. Doom groans and swears when he comes, hands so tight on Rex’s hips it’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t bruise. His wrists burn, his shoulders and hips ache, his nipples sting with sensitivity; he moans to feel it all at once, coupled with the acute awareness of everything from his bitten lips to his scratched inner thighs.</p><p>People are talking lowly over the thrum of the music. Doom is closest, naturally, with his cock softening inside him, and he murmurs praise like honey dripping from his acid tongue. That Rex is so good, so sweet, has done so well for them. That he can rest if he wants, that they’ll hold him while he recovers.</p><p>Hands stroking his hair and sides and legs, soothing him while they release his wrists and lift him gently from the table. He’s pulled into someone’s lap, skin against skin against skin, and a familiar scent under the wash of sex they’re both drenched in.</p><p>Rex turns his head, smiles dopily when he comes nose to nose with Fox. </p><p>“Have a good time?” he doesn’t-quite-slur. Fox grins and strokes his hair again, down the side of his neck and all the way to his waist. Rex slowly realises he didn’t get to watch Grey make Fox come. He must have been too out of it to see straight by then.</p><p>“I did. But I feel I should be the one asking you that.”</p><p>Light touches help unhook the rings from Rex’s chest—he hisses with the ache of release and sting of sweat-stuck metal. </p><p>“Amazing,” he murmurs in reply. “So good…” </p><p>“Then that’s all that matters, isn’t it.”</p><p>A water cup is pressed to his lips—plastic; he’s been known to clink his teeth nastily on glass—and he sips his fill under patient hands. Wolffe has appeared next to them while he wasn’t looking (so, quite possibly, has been here the whole time), holding a platter of sweet snacks that he seems to take satisfaction in feeding Rex by hand.</p><p>“Thire is going to drive us back, okay?” Fox tells him. “And then I’ll run us a bath, and you can fall asleep so long as I’m able to carry you to bed when you do.”</p><p>“S’nice,” Rex manages with a smile. Fox’s mouth is on his neck, nibbling gently. “I love you.”</p><p>Fox sucks a darker mark into his skin. “I love you too.”</p><p>Rex clutches his shoulder and his cheek while Fox works his way around his neck. It’s a gentle rocking, a push and pull Rex can relax into, swelling like the gentlest of tides and washing away all the tension left in him in one long sigh. Fox murmurs to him all the way through it, tells him he’s perfect, he’s wonderful, that he loves him. Fox tells him he’s his and his alone, and Rex laughs, slumping into his chest. </p><p>“Don’ let Seventeen hear you say that.”</p><p>“My mistake,” Fox chuckles, “mine <em> and </em> his. But what Seventeen doesn’t hear, he can’t prove.”</p><p>Rex’s next laugh is more of a tired hum. Wolffe helps them get back into their clothes; Rex winces initially at how cold his shorts are, still damp with his own precome. But it doesn’t matter, considering the mess he’ll need to clean up once they get back to bunks. He can feel it threatening to leak out of him, and it only adds to the heat beneath his skin.</p><p>“Vor’e,” he thanks Wolffe, who accepts a kiss as payment.</p><p>“I think we should be thanking you, darling,” he says, but he’s happy to let Rex lean on him as Fox gathers their things and salutes the others relegated to clean-up. They wave cheekily, except for Lottie, who’s still asleep on Bly. Rex winks back at them.</p><p>It’s a shame Cody wasn’t here, this time. Rex isn’t entirely sure he would have believed his eyes.</p><p>Seventeen, though… </p><p>Rex grins.</p><p>That would have been an entirely new kind of fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me here on <a href="https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>